


Unblemished: 2p Japan x reader

by Megnanimous



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megnanimous/pseuds/Megnanimous
Summary: Kuro Honda is an enigma. He's silent, yet deadly. Calm, yet crazy. And there's his sweet, innocent, little wife. You. Having met the man in high school, you'd go on to become entangled within his web as both lover and prey. And then there's your son to think about. Not to worry, though, demons only bite a little.





	Unblemished: 2p Japan x reader

It's not easy being married to a Oyabun, let alone one as difficult and unreadable as Honda Kuro. The story's simple, really. [Name] met the Japanese mobster while she was still in 2p Gakuen-Hetalia and unlike any other girl that lurked around GH, she was innocent and naive. [N] never sold her body for money, nor was she involved with drug dealing or the red light district itself. She was a staunch goody two shoes who always played by the rules and followed every order that was given. At first, Kuro thought it was all just a ploy she played to lure men like him into bed before stealing a few bucks. But that sweet facade never changed and in time, he realized she was everything she showed herself to be. And with that bit of knowledge, she left him intrigued.

At first, it was very subtle- him hanging around her like a little puppy and latching onto her every word as he remained silent, only offering his opinion sometimes, all the while pondering what she was saying with a devoted interest. If other men looked at her, he was sure to intervene and give them a few choice words before beating them senseless. Poor [N] always just shook her head and pulled him back before he ended up killing them. Even as she cried and hugged him, begging him to stop, all he'd reply with was a returned embrace as his coarse hands stroked her silky, [color] locks soothingly. It was absolute. Her innocence had to be protected. And he was determined to be her knight in shining armor, even if his suit had to be soaked with the blood of those who dared to pose a threat to her.

Soon enough, it was very clear that the [Hair colored] girl had been claimed by the closet pervert. Boys stopped flirting with her, girls steered clear of her, and it didn't take long for her friends to abandon her in fear of the intimidating shadow that followed her everywhere. [Name] never cared too much, though. She knew Kuro, even if he was dark, could be kind too. It was made abundantly clear when he escorted her to and from school and when he forbade her under any circumstance to go anywhere near the black market and the red light district, let alone anywhere near him while he was conducting his business.

However, naive or not, [N] was most certainly not stupid. She knew what went on when he was away from her. That beautiful, icy facade dropped and the beast that hibernated within awoke to exact wrath upon rival gangs and rowdy upstarts. She also knew that he'd ordered her away, not only for the reason that it was unsafe, but so she wouldn't see what he tried so hard to hide. A monster. And so, for this reason, she obeyed him and convinced herself he'd tell her when he was ready.

Over time, Kuro introduced her to his friends- a sly Italian by the name of Luciano, and an apathetic German called Lutz. Luciano had smiled that devious smile and had offered the poor girl some pasta covered with sauce that looked a bit too red and a bit too thin for her to believe it was actually made from tomatoes. And the glare Kuro had cast him practically screamed her suspicions. Lutz hadn't been much better, flirting with the poor girl until Kuro decided it was time to muse aloud that Lutz hadn't seen his dogs in a long time, to which the blonde male turned as pale as a sheet and froze. It didn't take long for Lutz to stutter out an apology and for him to leave her alone. And later, when she asked Kuro about it, he simply smiled. The expression looked a bit sinister to her, so she decided not to push it.

But now, it's been over seven years since they'd met and started dating, eventually getting married when they graduated highschool. Then a precious bundle of joy arrived the following year. Back then, [N] held a spark in her eyes that nothing ever seemed to extinguish, but now, that blaze has all but died. If only she'd known back then that the guardian angel she'd fallen in love with so many years ago had truly been a parasite in disguise, eating her core from the inside. And the worst part: she had been more than willing.


End file.
